Fresh Air
by LindsC33
Summary: After a long week, Mac heads to Central Park to get some fresh air. He also gets an unexpected visitor.


This is a sequel to A Few Words. You don't have to have read it to understand this story. As always, I don't own Mac or Stella.

Darkness had just settled over New York City. The moon poked out from among a few stray clouds. Even thought it was late November, it was slightly mild out, meaning Central Park was even more crowded than it would usually be at early evening. Finding an empty bench in his favorite secluded part of the park, Mac Taylor sank down onto the cool metal with a thump. He let out a sigh and watched as his breath danced into the night sky.

It had been a week. There were several grueling cases, the first flu of the season left the lab short-handed, and the never-ending budget crunch led to rumors of lay-offs and budget cuts. It seemed to Mac it was more important to protect the bottom line than the city. By Wednesday he was physically spent; by Friday, emotionally spent. It was the kind of week that made Mac really grow tired of the job. Instead of going home, the seasoned detective had opted for fresh air, to clear his head and remove the chaotic stench from the past week.

A few couples passed, laughing and enjoying themselves. He was glad someone could enjoy the end of the week. Normally these weeks wouldn't phase him; he would bounce back. But a big part of that reason was Stella. Normally she would be occupying the seat next to him on this bench, encouraging him and taking his mind off the last 5 days. The last time he talked to her was before this hectic week began. She had called last Friday night, to tell him she received his letter. She sounded a bit tired at first, but her enthusiasm grew as she told Mac about the constellations she was able to see in the New Orleans sky.

"_Of course there is the Big Dipper, Pegasus. And, oh, there's Orion. Your favorite!"_

"_Nerd."_

"_Mac Taylor, you are calling me a nerd?"_

"_Stella, you don't even get this excited about the Thanksgiving sales at Tiffany's. So yes, I am calling you a nerd."_

Mac smiled to himself, thinking back on their conversation. Already his mind seemed to relax a little as soon as her name entered his thoughts. He was glad she was doing well in New Orleans. She deserved the promotion and the chance to run her own team, but selfishly, he really wanted her here with him.

The cab ride to Central Park seemed to take twice as long as she remembered. Stella kept fidgeting in the back, nervous with excitement to reach her destination. It had been months since she had left New York for New Orleans and she was so happy to be back in the city that had been home for nearly her entire life. She was equally excited to surprise Mac, especially after hearing from Flack of the week he had had. She could just picture Mac, probably slumped down on his favorite bench, staring off into the sky, his body exhausted but his mind never too tired to shut off from replaying the week's events.

She exited the cab and headed toward their usual spot. So many times they had come here to unwind. The moon illuminated the winding path she headed down. She turned the corner and caught sight of Mac, his back to her. She stopped and simply took in his sight, taking in every detail of the man she missed seeing. Her heart rate picked up and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she began to walk again toward him.

"Can I join you?"

Mac looked at Stella in surprise and his voice caught in his throat before he managed to weakly pronounce her name. "Stell?"

"Don't sound so surprised to see me Mac. It's not like I'm a mythical creature or anything," Stella chuckled.

"You're right. I shouldn't be so surprised because you are always here when I need you."

Stella smiled as she took her seat beside Mac and snuggled into his side. His eyes had been dull, but she noticed that they soon changed to a warm sapphire as she sat down. That alone was worth the trip. It was good for her to know that she hadn't lost her touch on Mac Taylor.

"God, I missed you Stell," Mac whispered as he kissed her golden curls. Even though there was so much to get caught up on, both opted to sit in comfortable silence, Mac reveling in the calmness that washed over him from Stella's presence and Stella delighting in their physical contact. The week's events were already forgotten.

This, Mac thought, was exactly the fresh air he needed.

_Hoped you liked. Please R & R. Have a great weekend! _


End file.
